Misunderstood
by IceReborn
Summary: One day Naruto comes back from a mission injured...What is going to happen? Sorry I suck at summarys
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 1st fanfict since...Ever! Don't hold back on the comments,I will gladly take critics.**

**DISCLAIMER:No I don´t own Naruto...i wish I did!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold and rainy night, a real storm if I may say so, however a blond genin walked under it, taking step by step letting the blood pour down to the floor.

His entire body ached with the many wounds that he suffered during a mission, the goal was to kill a tyrant who took over the Wave Country.

He was successful but still, he had to fight four ranked Jounins that were sent by the Rock Country to protect the so called tyrant. Naruto was able to defeat every single one of them but got serious wounded in the process.

He had to thank the Kyuubi for healing most of the wounds or he wouldn't been able to walk back to Konoha.

Naruto finally arrived to Konohagakure gates where two guards were taking the night shift.

"Hey! What's your business here?" Shouted one of the guards.

It was so dark and misty that it was impossible to see something just a few meters away. Both of the guards prepared to attack when they saw the Konoha hair band hanging on his forehead.

"Oh, your a Konoha shinobi... I'm sorry!" The guard apologized.

"He he...No...Problem" After saying this he collapsed with the ground due to blood lost.

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I slowly opened my eyes, trying to normalize them to the light that stang like a bee into my pupils, when I finally opened them I found myself staring to the most beautiful par of emeralds... Sakura-Chan eyes...

"You did it again Naruto... You got serious wounded in a mission again baka!" She shouted while some tears made their way down her face. Damn it! I made her cry, I had to do something...

"You know I just get wounded so you can heal me." I said with my classic grin.

She smiled back and I knew everything was fine. But something I never expected happened... While Sakura-Chan was healing the wound in my right arm, she leaned forward and kissed me in the lips. Sakura-Chan kissed me!

"And I'll always be here to heal you baka." She said as she got out of the room.

Saying that I was shocked was an understatement. I couldn't be happier. I was in Heaven!

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I was in my daily shift in the hospital when I heard a guard screaming.

"I got one Konoha shinobi terrible injured!"

I ran towards the wounded and when I got there my heart skipped a beat. There it laid the blond knucklehead... Naruto-Kun...Naruto-Kun? Wait no, only Naruto... AHH! What am I doing, I need to heal him quickly.

After some minutes the wounds were finally closed, I took him to a hospital room and laid him on the bed, I tried to leave but...i couldn't stop starring at him... What's gotten into me? Why didn't I realized before that...that I loved this baka!

I got closer and closer to him and whispered in his ear

"I love you , Uzumaki Naruto."

Then to my surprise he started to open his Azure eyes, I snapped and started to shout.

"You did it again Naruto... You got serious wounded in a mission again baka!"

I felt tears running down my face but I didn't care, It was when he spoke...

" You know I just get wounded so you can heal me." He said with his typical grin on his face, I just smiled and felt the tears fading away... How can his words make me feel so...so warm, so safe.

I noticed that the wound on his right arm started to bleed again, so I got closer and pumped some of my chakra into it. I couldn't stop staring at his blue ocean eyes and then it hit me, I just can't live without this knucklehead so I... I kissed him and walked away, but not without a word.

" And I'll always be here to heal you baka"

I could see a huge smile on his face.

This will be a new chapter in my life, a chapter that contains neither grief nor sorrow, only happiness and love or that was what I thought...


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 **

Naruto was walking down one of the many roads of Konoha with a bright smile on his face that would even make Lee jealous. He had his eyes closed feeling the warm sunlight hitting his face when suddenly he bumped into some one.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't saw you...huh, Shikamaru?"

"No problem... Why are you so happy if I may ask?" Shikamaru asked with a bit of curiosity.

"W...Well, I...um...It's nothing...he he" Naruto answered.

"Let me ask you this another way...where are you going?"

"I...um..." Naruto was interrupted by Shikamaru.

"Don't try to lie, it just gets troublesome" The lazy chunnin stated.

"Fine...if you need to know I'm going to...the flower shop..." Naruto answered defeated.

"Well then good luck."

"Thanks...Shikamaru"

"It was about time for you to get together with Sakura" Shikamaru replied.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked confused.

"I can see how do you look at her and how she looks at you...I'm lazy but i'm not blind." Shikamaru answered.

"B...But" Naruto was interrupted again by the chunnin.

"Just go, it's too troublesome to continue this conversation." With that said he walked away waving a goodbye.

Naruto got back to his walk to the flower shop and after ten minutes he finally reached it. He was surprised seeing that Sakura was there talking to her best friend, Ino.

He entered the shop as noiseless as humanly possible and tried to listen to the conversation.

"What about your feelings for Sasuke?" Asked Ino to the pink haired girl.

"Well...I still love him..." Sakura answered for the great surprise of Naruto.

Tears started to form in his eyes, he ran away from there, not hearing the rest of the sentence...the most important part...

"But just like a brother, my heart belongs to Naruto." Sakura finished.

"That knucklehead must be happy as hell." Ino said teasing her best friend.

Naruto was jumping roof on roof trying to escape from the dept of the pit that swirl with his emotions, until he stopped and ran up the stairs of the Hokage tower barging in Tsunade's office.

"O-Ba-Chan I need to leave Konoha for some time!" Naruto yelled.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked

"I need to get out of this town right now!" He screamed even louder this time.

"You know I can't just let you..." She was interrupted by Naruto turning his back to her and leaving.

"I'll leave Konoha, it's your choice if I leave as a Konoha shinobi or a missing-nin!" With this, the Kyuubi container closed the door and left to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Naruto stood in front of Konoha gates, it was late at night, he trowed his backpack to his back and walked away from Konohagakure, leaving all behind...the people who respected him, his friends, his sensei and most important his love...

His goal was to leave Konoha and never to come back again, but some other thing passed his mind.

"If she still longs for him then I'll bring him back just like I promised!" The blond jinchuuriki told himself, he left his village but he still had his nindo, to never back away from his promises.

"I just hope Sakura-Chan got my letter..."

Sakura was walking to her house after the hospital shift with a big smile on her face, what was she thinking? I think you know, about the number one unpredictable ninja of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto.

It was when she got to her door that everything would change, there it was a letter stuck by a kunai with the name "Sakura-Chan".

She took the kunai, laid it on the floor and opened the letter with a smile hoping that was something good, just to make her day even sunnier, but it soon faded away like the leafs in autumn. In the letter it could be rad:

_Sakura-Chan I love you with all my heart, but I know you still love Sasuke-Teme... I heard your talk with Ino._

_I'm leaving Konoha for good, but do not worry I'll keep my promise..._**(at this time there were water droplets in the paper)**

_Love...Naruto._

"What?!" Sakura screamed

From nowhere Kakashi appeared within a poof of smoke and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"He heard you say that you still liked Sasuke..." Kakashi explained her.

"But I said I loved him just like a brother!" She screamed.

"Well, he missed that part."

"I'm going after him..." She was interrupted by her former sensei.

"It's no use, he left a while ago, i tried using Pakku to follow his sense but it was in vain...We just have to wait until he comes back, that is if he does..."

"I think he...he went after Sasuke." Sakura said between sobs.

Kakashi eye widen, Naruto was going after Sasuke all alone...He may be following his father's path but he's no match for the Uchiha prodigy and the snake Sannin Orochimaru together.

"Don't worry Sakura, he's strong." Kakashi said disappearing in a poof of smoke just like he appeared, leaving the pink haired girl crying her eyes out.

-**In the Hokage tower-**

What are you going to do about Naruto?"asked Yamato.

"I can't just make him a missing-nin can I?!" Tsunade replied raging her teeth's.

"Shizune bring my sake!"

"Y...Yes Tsunade-sama" Shizune answered while the little pig Ton-Ton ran away fearing the worst...

A furious Tsunade plus a drinking one equal a catastrophe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is,the fourth chapter...Have fun ^^**

**Chapter 4**

"Sasuke." A snake-like voice spoke.

"What is it Orochimaru?" The Uchiha asked.

"We've got company...and I think you'll like it." The sannin stated.

"Naruto...What is he doing here and all by himself ?!" Sasuke told himself.

From nowhere a shadow appeard in front of the Sannin and the Uchiha prodigy, his name...Uzumaki Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered in a deep voice...a junction between his and the kyuubi voice.

His eyes were red as blood, the whiskers marks could be seen much clearer, his teeths were as sharp as from the one's of a beast. That was a blood spilling machine....

But Orochimaru still mocked with him.

"Hahaha...look Sasuke, your little friend is coming for you."

Sasuke just had his onyx, cold gaze on Naruto.

"You dobe...you really don't know when to quit..." Sasuke was stopped by a scream of the Uzumaki.

"Shut up! You're coming with me whether you like it or not!"

Orochimaru just laughed.

"And you Orochimaru...I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Konoha, to the third and to Sasuke..." Naruto growled.

He launched himself against the Sannin, just to be pierced by the Kusanagi sword disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Hm...a Bunshin."

"Always with the same tricks..." Replied Sasuke.

In a split second, the real Naruto raised from the ground trying to uppercut Orochimaru, instead the snake leaped backwards leaving Naruto opened to a attack from Sasuke, the Uchiha unsheathed his sword and with a couple of gracious movements with it he tried to slice the Kyuubi container, unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto used a kunai to block the attack, jumping above the Uchiha and landing behind him.

"Not a bad effort Kyuubi kid, but still...you're no match for us!" Said Orochimaru while biting his finger, making a few hand signs and smashing it to the ground yelling:

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

From a huge cloud of smoke, the giant snake Manda appeared. Orochimaru and Sasuke jumped to the top of it's head.

"I advise you to run away Naruto..." Sasuke warned.

"I'm not gonna run away, I'll bring you back to Konoha or die trying!" Naruto screamed.

"Then you shall die today Kyuubi!" The Sannin shouted, while ordering Manda to attack the blond.

The giant snake rampaged against Naruto, however he didn't moved a muscle, Manda was getting closer and closer and all you could see at the boy's face was determination.

Unexpectedly, the giant snake started to burn, black flames were everywhere, consuming Manda's body. Sasuke and Orochimaru leaped in the nick of time, avoiding those black flames.

Two figures were standing in the middle of the combat field where Manda's body was just moments ago, two black cloaks with red clouds were dancing in the wind, Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame just arrived!

"Uchiha...Itachi..." whispered Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Have fun!**

**Chapter 5**

"Akatsuki... What a wonderfull surprise." Orochimaru said.

"You're after the thing inside of me! Why did you saved me?!" Shouted Naruto.

"Don't get us wrong Kyuubi brat... We saved you because we need you alive." Said Kisame.

"Uchiha...Itachi... I'm gonna fucking kill you!" Screamed Sasuke while launching himself against Itachi.

"Foolish little brother, Still attacking me like a wild animal..." Itachi mocked.

Sasuke grabbed his sword and screamed:

"Chidori Nagashi!" A great amount of electric charge started to flow freely around his sword.

Sasuke landed right in front of his brother, with his right arm he swung the sword and sliced Itachi in half.

But what came from his body wasn't blood but a dozen of crows, flying around Sasuke, making a some kind of barrier around him.

"What the..." Sasuke didn't have time to speak, a hand full of shurikens were thrown at him.

He leaped backwards avoiding the deadly weapons and slided out of the crows barrier. All of the black animals disappeared in a cloud of smoke giving place to Itachi who stood there without a single sweat drop.

"Looks like your little brother got stronger huh?" Kisame told Itachi.

Itachi didn't replied, instead he made a few hand signs with insane speed.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu." Whispered Itachi.

A huge ball of flames was expelled from his mouth, burning the whole battlefield.

Sasuke and Orochimaru dodged it while Naruto saw his chance to attack, he quickly made a cross sign with his hands and shouted:

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" One clone appeared at his right, the real one stretched his right arm while the clone swirl a huge ball of chakra on top of the real one's hand. Both launched themselves against Itachi, but what they hit wasn't the Konoha missing-nin, instead they hit Kisame's sword which absorbed completely the Oodama Rasengan that was meant to Itachi.

Kisame raised his sword, the Samehada, and sliced the clone while kicking the real Naruto in the head, projecting him a few meters away.

"I hope I didn't killed him." Kisame laughed.

"Next time watch your strength, he worths nothing to us dead." Itachi simply stated.

From nowhere Orochimaru stretched his neck to the back of Itachi and expelled what looked like a thousand of snakes, the Uchiha just pointed his finger to the snakes.

"Amaterasu!" Black flames irrupted around the snakes, dissolving each one with a tremendous brutality, Orochimaru tried to back away but it was a futile attempt, the black flames surrounded his body, and with a last agonizing scream he simply disappeared from the face of earth, leaving a shocked Sasuke gazing the ashes that resembled his soul.

"I...Impossible..." Sasuke finally spoke.

"This is the level that you need to be if you even want to scratch me, little brother..." Said Itachi.

At this time Naruto got to his feet again, but something in his eyes was different, his eyes were fully red, the red chakra cloak covering his body forming three tails.

"I'm gonna kill you all and bring Sasuke back..." growled Naruto.

"Why don't you try brat?" Said Kisame while making a huge crack on the ground with the Samehada.

"Kisame that's enough... Pain is calling us, looks like they got the fourth tailed jinchuuriki." Informed Itachi.

"What?! But this was just getting interesting...." Kisame replied while moving closer to Itachi.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Shouted Sasuke while a flow of electricity formed in his right hand.

"Your life ends here, Uchiha Itachi!" Sasuke ran to his brother, but a red flash passed in front of his eyes, Naruto slapped his arm which held the Chidori making a huge crater on the ground, hit his stomach with the knee and grabbed his throat.

"Very well Naruto, but don't forget that I'll come for you sooner or later." Itachi said while disappearing in a cloud of smoke just like Kisame.

"You...you fucking bastard! You took away my revenge!" Screamed Sasuke.

"Shut up! If it wasn't for me you'd be dead by now. And now I'm taking you back to Konoha." Replied Naruto while making a Rasenshuriken with his free hand made by the Kyuubi's chakra.

"I thought that you promised Sakura that you'd bring me back alive..." whispered Sasuke.

"Don't worry, if I wanted you dead you'd be already resting in your grave." Answered Naruto.

The Rasenshuriken was dissolved giving way to an enormous portal made of chakra.

"Let's go." Said Naruto while jumping to the portal leading Sasuke with him.

After some seconds they got out of the portal and landed right in front of Konoha gates.

"What...how did you...? A confused Sasuke tried to ask.

"None of your business... one last thing, take care of Sakura-Chan for me..." With that said Naruto hit Sasuke's nerve on the neck making him unconscious, he laid him on the ground and emitted a huge, feral roar warning the guards that there was something at the gates of the village.

Naruto took a last glance at his former teammate and whispered,

"Goodbye, my friend..." He stepped forward and jumped to the portal again and with one last thought he disappeared.

"I kept my promise, now I can rest."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Many Konoha citizens gathered around the Uchiha, all whispering to each other that the prodigy was back, until Tsunade arrived along with her pupil, Sakura. They pierced through the crowd and laid eyes on the one who betrayed Konoha 3 years ago, Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura opened her mouth in disbelieve and with a small whisper she said

"Sasuke-Kun..."

Sasuke pushed himself up again, still shocked with what happened.

"Naruto...he...what happened to him?" The Uchiha asked.

At this time Sakura started to cry.

"Naruto...he...he left." Sakura dropped to her knees and cried much, much harder.

"He told me to take care of you..." Were Sasuke words.

"NARUTO!" She screamed with all of her might, resonating on the nearby mountains.

Tsunade got to Sakura's level and hugged her, mumbling sweet words, like a mother does.

"He went after me, then in the middle of our fight my brother appeared... We fought and...and I lost, Naruto took me back." Mentioned Sasuke.

"Akatsuki appeared?! Is Naruto all right?" Tsunade asked quickly.

"Yeah, they got away right after they killed Orochimaru." Sasuke answered.

"So, Orochimaru is dead... What now Uchiha, are you gonna leave again?" The Hokage asked bluntly.

"There's no point in leaving now. I'll stay and I'll get stronger, because...because the next time I see him, I'll kill him!" Sasuke said while gazing the clouds on that dark night.

"We have to do something Tsunade-Sama!" Sakura replied while trying to clean her eyes.

"There's nothing we can do Sakura... We have to accept that...that Naruto is gone." Tsunade told the pink haired girl while a single tear made it's way down her face to the ground as the many water drops that started to fall from the sky, They're not the only one's who suffer...the clouds suffers with them.

* * *

It was already late at night and not to mention that it was raining heavily, however Sakura sat on her rooftop, feeling each rain drop making their way down her face, her arms, her legs... Filling her mind with thoughts of Naruto, that is until he arrived.

"Sasuke...? Sakura asked confused.

The Uchiha sat next to her and looked to the crying sky.

"Why did he left?" Simply asked Sasuke.

"He...he misunderstood something that I said, I was having a chat with Ino about my feelings about him and...you. I told her that I still loved you but just like a brother..." Sakura answered.

"Let me guess, he didn't heard the brother part? That dobe... Well at least that means you're not gonna ask me to date you right?" Sasuke said while getting back to his feet.

"Don't worry, those times are long gone." Answered Sakura with a smile.

"Good... Don't worry he'll be back soon, now go home or you'll get cold." He stated and jumped to the night.

"Thanks... Sasuke." Sakura jumped to the ground and opened her door, hoping to rest a little bit before her hospital shift.

What will happen to Konoha now without the blond knucklehead, loudmouth, bighearted and courageous Genin?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

One year had passed since Uzumaki Naruto left Konoha, all of his friends and his only love.

Thoughts of him still passed the mind of the one's close to him, however those thoughts had to wait... Konoha was in the middle of a war, due to the assasination of the tyrant who took over the Wave Country, the Rock Country decided to bring Konoha to his knees.

Death was all over the place, corpses laying everywhere...

In the Hokage's Tower Sakura and Tsunade tried to heal the many wounded people, while Sasuke and Sai stopped who ever entered the Hokage's office.

Outside things were nasty, Fire burned the village to the ground, enemy shinobis killed everyone who showed resistance but Konoha wasn't going down that easily, at the north gate Kakashi plus Gai and his team were having the battle of their lives, one by one the Rock Country shinobis felled, the same thing happened at the rest of the gates, the enemy troops were backing away due the greatly skilled Jounins and Chunnins of Konoha.

However something completely unexpected happen, a tremendous wave rampaged against the village, everyone struggled not to drown. When the water finally come to an end two figures were standing above the Hokage Tower.

Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame had unfinished business with Konoha.

The first one's to notice the Akatsuki group were Kakashi and Gai.

"Gai let's go!" Kakashi ordered while jumping to the top of the Hokage Tower.

"Okay. Lee, Ten-Ten, Neji you wait here." Said Gai while doing the same thing that Kakashi.

Both of the Konoha Jounins landed in front of Itachi and Kisame.

"Itachi, I take care of this scum, you go on ahead and look for the Kyuubi brat." Kisame advised.

"Not so fast!" Screamed Kakashi while launching himself against Itachi with a Raikiri on his hand.

Kisame stepped in front and tried to slice the copy-ninja but without luck, Kakashi jumped on top of Kisame's head projecting himself to Itachi.

Raikiri successful! Kakashi hit Itachi right in the hearth or so it seemed...

"This isn't right..." Thought Kakashi.

In an instant Itachi's body exploded, Kakashi hit the floor unconscious.

"Kakashi!" Gai shouted.

"Ha ha falling in Itachi's exploding clone jutsu... so naive." Kisame mocked.

From the ground an arm was raised full of electricity that almost chopped the shark's head, instead Kisame dodged backwards.

"I don't fall that fast." Stated Kakashi as he landed near Gai.

"You got me worried there Kakashi... I thought my eternal rival was dead." Said Gai making his nice-guy position.

Kisame took that chance to ran into the Jounins, he raised the Samehada above his head and swung it down, Gai dodged to the side sweeping Kisame legs, the shark used his sword to leap backwards just to be countered by a direct kick at his head by Kakashi. While on the air Kisame leaped backwards and shouted while doing a numerous hand seals:

"Suiton: Suikoudan no jutsu!" A water shark emerged from the ground heading into Gai.

Gai placed his arms in front of him to ease the impact, instead a huge lightning came crashing down against the water shark making it disappear.

Maito Gai looked at Kakashi, he was panting hard.

"I owe you one Kakashi."

Kakashi made a few hand seals and smashed his hand to the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Five dogs jumped from the smoke at Kisame.

The Akatsuki member just swirled his sword devastating each one of the summons.

They all disappeared as they arrived, in a poof of smoke, what Kisame didn't expect was for Gai to show up and try to elbow him. The shark blocked it with the Samehada making Gai's arm to bleed intensely.

"Kakashi do it now!" Shouted Gai.

From behind him the copy-ninja jumped with a Raikiri and shoved it through Kisame's chest.

The shark widen his eyes in complete surprise.

"Maybe I underestimated you..." Whispered Kisame as he fell to the ground with a hole in his chest.

"That takes care of one... How's your arm Gai?" Asked Kakashi.

"It's fine!" He answered while doing the nice-guy pose once again that day.

**-Hokage Tower-**

"I think that was the last of them..." Sai was interrupted by a huge explosion in the celling.

Tsunade, Sakura, Sai and Sasuke ducked avoiding the debris.

When the dust settled a man was standing in front of the Konoha shinobis.

"Nice to see you again...little brother."

"Itachi... This time I'll kill you once and for all!" Screamed Sasuke.


	8. Chapter 8

**My last chapter, enjoy and review! ^^**

**Chapter 8**

Uchiha vs Uchiha, only the strongest will survive...

"Do you really want to do this Sasuke? Waste your life with a meaningless revenge?" The oldest Uchiha asked.

"Meaningless?! You...you killed father, you killed mother... You fucking killed everyone! I despise you, I hate you and I lived in a unsightly way... I don't have the same eyes as you, I have better ones!" Screamed a pissed off Sasuke while activating his Sharingan.

"Hmm." Itachi mumbled.

"This time I will not fail!" Roared Sasuke while running at Itachi.

Itachi stood still, showing no emotions as expected from the one who killed an entire clan on a single night. Sasuke unsheathed his sword and lunged into Itachi.

The audible noise of metal clashing could be heard, Itachi blocked his brother's sword with a single kunai forcing Sasuke to retreat to a defensive stance.

Itachi dashed against him and with one arm grabbed Sasuke's wrist disarming him.

The sword went flying and ended in the celling or at least what was left of it. Sasuke charged a Chidori with his free arm and with all of his might he swung it into Itachi, unfortunately for him, the older Uchiha did a 360 degrees spin unbalancing Sasuke who ended up hitting the floor with the Chidori.

"Maybe if I kill her, he'll show up..." Thought Itachi.

He dashed at Sakura who couldn't react, Itachi pulled out a kunai and jumped at her.

At the speed of light Tsunade stepped between her pupil and the Uchiha in an attempt to save the girl, closing her eyes waiting for the deadly blow.

Blood was spilled all over the room, to Itachi's face...

"I knew you'd come..."

Tsunade opened her eyes just to be shocked... A man wearing a white cloak with flames at the bottom, a black uniform and a red fox Anbu mask stood in front of her grabbing with his bare hand Itachi's kunai.

"Don't you dare to lay a finger on them..." The mysterious man spoke calmly like he just hadn't been freaking stabbed by a kunai!

"That voice..." Sakura whispered.

"Naruto is that you...?" Tsunade asked still shocked.

With just his hand, he smashed the weapon into tiny pieces. Itachi backed away and faced his brother again who tried to slash him one more time.

He dodged the blow by jumping over Sasuke and instead the Younger Uchiha cut the man's mask in half...

Both half's splattered on the floor exposing the man's true identity.

"Dobe..." Muttered Sasuke.

"Nice to see you again...Teme." Replied Naruto.

"Naruto why don't you spare me the trouble of defeating you and come with me on your own free will?" Itachi asked Sarcastically.

"First because you tried to kill my precious people, second... because this will be Sasuke's revenge."

"As you wish..." Said Itachi.

He closed his eyes just to open them again with the Mangekyou Sharingan. He stared right into Naruto eyes.

"Dobe what are you doing?! Don't look him in the eyes!" Sasuke Shouted.

"Interesting... Seem like even my Mangekyou Sharingan doesn't affect you." Replied Itachi.

"W...what?" Asked a surprised Sasuke.

In a flash Naruto got behind Itachi and tried to kick him but was blocked by his arm, with no time to waste the Jinchuriki punched the Uchiha in the chest making him fly towards Sasuke whom prepared to give a Chidori.

However Itachi used his leg to avoid the powerful jutsu, grabbed Sasuke's leg and threw him against Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" He Shouted. Two clones appeared and grabbed Sasuke while the real one jumped over him and using some kind of wind control, he used the air itself to launch himself against Itachi.

With a bloody tear running down his cheek Itachi whispered:

"Amaterasu." Black flames engulfed Naruto in mid-air.

"Naruto!" Screamed Sakura while trying to go to his rescue just to be stopped by the firm arm of Tsunade.

"Look closely." Were the simple words of the Hokage.

A kunai made it's way through the flames, Itachi prepared for the blow but instead a yellow flash took the place of the weapon, Naruto showed up from the flash and grabbed Itachi.

"That move..." Itachi said shocked.

"My father's jutsu... Now Sasuke! Hit him with the Chidori and end this!" Shouted Naruto.

"What?! If I use the Chidori with you there you'll get hit too!" Replied Sasuke.

"I know Teme... Now shut up and hurry up!" Naruto shouted once again.

After some seconds Sasuke downed his right arm as a huge electric flow started to travel around his hand, he looked one more time to Naruto and nodded... Sasuke jumped with the arm in the air.

"You're willing to give your life just so my brother can have his revenge?" Asked Itachi.

"In a blink of an eye..." Were Uzumaki Naruto words, then for the first time in the fight Itachi smiled.

"Take care of him for me." Itachi whispered as he threw a jab on Naruto's chin making him fall.

Just then Sasuke's Chidori hit the target... Blood was flowing freely down Sasuke's arm, a perfect hit right in the chest of his brother and still Itachi had that smile.

Slowly Itachi raised his arm to the level of Sasuke's face and with two bloody fingers he poked him in the forehead.

"I always loved you...Sasuke."

Itachi closed his eyes and dropped to the ground with a loud thud, Sasuke didn't move... He stared to his hand which was dripped in blood, then he looked down to Itachi's lifeless body and for the first time in years, Sasuke... cried.

_**-Flashbacks-**_

"_I'm slowly catching up to you, brother."_

"_**Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time."**_

"_Father tomorrow is..."_

"_**I'm going to Sasuke's entrance ceremony into the ninja academy."**_

"_Brother... You're so far away."_

"_**Well... We're just, unique siblings. In order to overcome your barriers, you and I have to continue living together."**_

"_....."_

"_**Even if it means hating each other. That's what being an elder brother means."**_

"_Brother! Father and mother are...! Why?! Why ?!! Who the hell... This..."_

"_**Foolish little brother..."**_

"_Why... Did... You...?_

"_**It was to measure my capacity."**_

"_You can't be my brother..."_

"_**Foolish brother, if you want to kill me... Despise me! Hate me! And survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life... And when you have the same eyes as I do, come before me!"**_

_**-End of Flashbacks-**_

Sasuke felt an hand on both of his shoulders, belonging to Naruto and Sakura who stood there with a solemn expression.

"He... he always loved me... He could have dodged the attack but he didn't.".

Naruto squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry, from now on things will be better... I promise!" Said Naruto.

"Thanks...Dobe" Replied Sasuke as the last tear dropped to the bloody floor.

Sakura chose this opportunity to tell everything to the blond.

"Naruto, what you've heard..."

"I know... Kakashi told me half year ago." Interrupted Naruto

"W... What?! Then why didn't you come back?! I missed you so much!" Cried Sakura.

"I missed you too but... When I went to get Teme here, I fought Itachi and Kisame who told me that they were coming after me soon. I couldn't jeopardize my precious people so I joined Anbu." Naruto explained.

Sakura ran into his arms and hugged him, she sobbed into his jacket. Naruto lifted her chin and with his thumb, he stroke her tears. Sakura surrounded his neck with her arms and pulled him down to a kiss... A kiss which contained the sorrow, the pain but mainly the love that were accumulated in their hearts.

"I love you Naruto-Kun." Whispered Sakura as she broke the kiss.

"I love you too my cherry blossom." Replied Naruto while kissing her again.

What other adventures will stand in their way? Team 7 has reunited, Sasuke had his revenge, Naruto and Sakura showed their true feelings to each one... However Akatsuki will not stop until they get their hands on the Kyuubi, many dangers will fall in their path, but that my friend... Is another story for another time.


End file.
